myriad_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
David Dynamo
Write the first paragraph of your page here. David Richards Dynamo III David is the weakest and the strongest at the same time. While his power level was set to zero by Fourth, and then to negative one in attempts to destroy him, his willpower allowed him to ignore the lack of any sort of power level, causing him to be much more controlled by the power of his soul and will than of his physical strength. David doesn't use the full extent of his power unless necessary, preferring to take care of things the fun way rather than the easy way (likely due to his aspect, Myth, that continuously influences his decisions, along with Z). While he has extreme power, he often acts as a foil to Dark, and grows rapidly as he does, as they compete for the strongest human in existence. Biography David is quite direct due to him preferring to not dance around any subject and get straight to the point. He occasionally closes himself and others off, because of his love for computers and research, spending much of his time working and experimenting. From time to time, David can be overconfident thinking he can do things others can not, while he often does have the ability to accomplish these things, he pushes himself to the very limits of possibility, due to his immense willpower and mental strength. David cannot accept being controled by anything, whether it be another being, "fate," or events. As such, he will always go against whatever is in control if placed in such situation, even if it puts him or others in danger, preferring to "forge his own path." This goes to such extremes that if he were forcefully controlled by another being, such as being immobilized, he could very well die, stressing himself beyond his capacity while struggling to free himself (such as if he were frozen by another being, he would use every ounce of his strengh and willpower to move againt their control, which could strain him beyond what his body could handle). He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. He has shown different moods throughout the roleplay; at times being rather cheerful and lighthearted, while being extreemely serious at others. This is more than likely due to his multiple personality disorder (Z and Myth) which act as polar opposites, and his mood will shift to either side, depending on his mental state. When in a battle, he becomes incredibly fierce and aggressive, but on occasion, he doesn't take the battle seriously, prefering to get inside the head of the opponent rather than fight them. However, David is actually a kind person who refuses to abandon another being in trouble. He also comforts others who are scared or down, normally using his philosophical ideals, or a lighthearted attitude to cheer them up. David is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions influence him from time to time. David hates what existence has become, and instead of Dark's motives to build everything back up, David counters with his desire to change everything. David also tries to avoid mentioning some of his abilities from time to time, not wanting unneeded attention or conflict. A person with incredibly strong resolve and nearly unlimited willpower, David will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that's important to him, without any hesitation. David, is a calm and mature being who can be teasing as well to everyone, regardless of who they are. As of now, David has never killed any being. David's past was not nearly as painful as many of the others in Myriad Reality, but he continues to fragment himself, letting his disgust and hatred of evil pain him to no end, but he uses this pain to accomplish his goal. Little can break his emotional walls, or hurt him mentally, as he has an extremely stable mental state, but has been broken before, such as by the Trademaster. As the trademaster noted, "He wishes to save everyone, but knows deep down in his heart that he can't. He knows that everything he tries ultimately ends in failure, and that he'll never begin the path to success until he finally kills someone. But he knows he can't. He knows that this will destroy him in the end, his inability to destroy when needed. All of his decisions are split between his personalities. I know that while he strives to do good, he can never understand how to do it. Whether to forgive or to destroy, to end a crisis or fix it. I can see is entire past and his entire destiny in his eyes.He was born to be either good or evil, a hero or a menace, and I know that he's still pulled by the world to give up on hope and turn against it. But he knows he can't do that. Somewhere inside of him, there is a single unbreakable shard, holding up a tower of pain, guilt, and regret, and the only thing preventing it from breaking and crashing... is him. I can see his entire history. He was born into a family with a stable amount of money and income and didn't live by life's rules. He didn't embrace society, he hated it. Therefore, he was shunned and forced to be alone, hated, in the darkness for years until he finally clawed his way out. But I know the truth. He continually wonders what he sacrificed to escape that, if he lost a part of himself to be accepted. He knows that he is too weak, too helpless, too small to do anything, but he continues to hang onto his simple notion that anything is possible, and everything achievable, when he knows better." David was crushed by the Trademaster's remarks, and while his mental and emotional resolve hardened significantly after that point, it broke him down at the moment. It is interesting to note that all of what the Trademaster said about his past was true, and nearly everything stated about him internally, excuding what was said about failures and successes. David was successful in singlehandedly destroying the Tier System without any aid of the Artifacts, causing a reversion to the Nobility System. He has not yet revealed his goals or intentions for doing so, and his current actions have not been revealed, mysteriously enough, showing up very rarely anymore.